wings
by Hyperactive imagination
Summary: this is about people who are given wings... not of their own choice..


**Index**

ch 1: scientists and spaceships

ch 2: wings

ch 3: long road

ch 4: the commander

ch 5: tyree

ch 6: fire and ice

ch 7: rebecca

ch 8: bidding time

ch 9: saving rebecca

ch 10: freedom

 **Chapter 1: Scientists and Spaceships**

I am Caleb Thunder, chief and historian of Thunder Clan. Ten years ago I never would have imagined myself as a father of five, and a winged chief, leading a whole tribe. But here we are, writting our history. It all began one spring day, the first week of school. My two brothers and I were walking to orchestra, our fourth hour at Cedar Hill highschool. "Hey Caleb!" came a voice behind me. I turned to see Tyree Manchs and Rebecca Hall, bolth had their arms full of treats for the orchestra party today."Hey guys! How's it going?" I asked. "Great! I brought gummy bears- 3 pounds just for you." said Tyree. I gave her a hug, " Thanks for thinking of me! but I can only manage about half of those- these guys will eat the rest." I said, pointing to Carson and Calvin. We all laughed and continued to class. Suddenly, a massive silver ship of some kind dropped from the sky, wind billowed out from the ship's landing. I braced myself and caught Tyree when she stumbled back from the wind. We were football fields away when the wind hit, now I was up and reaching for my phone when silver clad creatures came pouring out and started gathering around us. "Run!" I cried, shoving my friends and brothers to the closing gap in the parking lot. We raced to the exit, just as kids came pouring in, soldiers shooting guns and yelling behind them. One of the soldiers grabbed Tyree by the hair and yanked. She screamed and I raced forward, crashing into her silver captor. It hurt worse than a brick wall, but I hung on to his neck and punched him in the face... a face that looked very human. The man smiled as another silver wrenched my arms back and threw me to the ground. "That's the one." he growled. "The girl to." Tyree gtabbed my hand and pulled me up just as another silver siezed her by the hair again. I attacked and tackled him to the ground. Carson grabbed her away and she hid behind him, sobbing. Once again the silvers threw me to the ground and held me down. My brothers, Tyree and Rebecca rushed to me, only to be dragged away and thrown to the ground by more silvers.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "Let- me..Aahhhh!!!" I never finished my sentence. A hot, sharp pain stabbed through my back, I felt something wet and realized I had been stabbed. I gasped and screamed as the knife came down again. Tyree screamed, and I blacked out.

Ok, I am Tyree, I'm helping write this history, so I will pick up where Caleb left off. I stared in horror as the silver monster on top of Caleb began to cut into his back. "Stop! don't touch him!!" I screamed. I struggled to get out from under my captor, and he grabbed my hair, wrenching my head back. Caleb bucked and screamed in agony. The huge crowd of kids in front of us, kept at bay by the guns of the Silvers, began to yell and beg the silver man on top of Caleb to stop. The monsters fired guns into the crowd, one yelled, " Shut it! or we'll shoot every last one of ya!" someone in the crowd fell, dead silence, then sobbing from somewhere in the crowd ensued. I could see the silver putting something in his back now, and began to cry as they picked up Caleb and carried him away. Carson roared and tried to get out from under his captor. He nearly succeeded, but then the same silver came back, holding a new knife, and kicked Carson savagely in the side. He gasped, fear filled his eyes as the silver brandished the knife and stabbed him in the back! Ca rson screamed and gasped. He struggled a final time as the silvers cut into his back and stabbed him with several needles. Calvin struggled desperately, "Carson!!! Leave him alone!!" roared Calvin. He struggled franticaly, and I suddenly realized that the fingers of my captor were unprotected. I bit his finger with all my might and nearly escaped, but a sudden sharp pain raced through me. I dropped dizzily to the ground and clutched my stomach. Spots swam in my eyes. I stumbled towards Rebecca, and she screamed as her captor stuck her in the neck with a massive needle. I stumbled, fell to the ground, and passed out just as Calvin screamed.


End file.
